


Stalking

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Series: Gender and Violence Community Activism Project [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lily ends her friendship with Snape, he won't leave her alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> This fic (and the others in the collection) was written for a school project. If you could please leave a comment after you read so that I can prove to my professor that I reached people it would be much appreciated. Thanks!

_My dearest Lily,_ the letter began. Lily couldn’t stop herself from looking over her shoulder even though she knew Severus couldn’t possibly be in the Gryffindor girls’ dormitory. He seemed to have been pretty much everywhere else Lily had been recently though.

She looked back at the letter in her hand, _I have seen you with Potter lately. I don’t know why you spend time with him but insist on ignoring me. I have been so lonely without you, I feel like I can’t go on. You are my only friend, dear Lily. Please come back to me. I will love you more than Potter ever could. Farewell for now. I will see you at breakfast. With all my love, Severus._

Lily felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She added the letter to the swiftly growing collection of letters Severus had sent her since she ended their friendship. And it wasn’t just the letters. He had appeared in the hallway every time she was leaving a class and had even followed her into the girls’ toilet one day. She had only gotten away because someone else entered the toilet and scared Severus off, leaving Lily shaky and crying.

***

“Remus,” Lily addressed her fellow Gryffindor later in the day, “do you think you could walk with me between classes for a while?”

“Sure-”

“Do you need us to take care of Snivellus for you, Lils?” Sirius interrupted.

“No, Sirius. I don’t want to hurt him. I just want him to leave me alone. He’s not an evil person.”

Sirius shut his mouth audibly and said nothing. But Remus said, “Of course we can walk with you. And we’ll leave Snape alone, but, Lily, what he’s doing isn’t okay. You should think about talking to a professor about it.”

“I’ll think about it.”

***

Lily had talked to Professor McGonagall about Severus, and she had said that Professor Slughorn would talk to him about it and she would try to keep an eye out for Severus in places he shouldn’t be. But he was still in a few of Lily’s classes and would try to talk to her then, and the letters didn’t stop. If anything they had become more frequent recently. He stayed further away from the Gryffindor dormitory, but that was the only real change Lily had seen. At least they would be graduating soon.

***

Lily and James had just returned from their honeymoon, and as she was sifting through the letters that had been delivered while they were gone, she found one written in familiar handwriting.

_My dearest Lily, I will never accept that you are gone from me for good. Some day you will realize that your new husband is nothing but a child, and you will return to me. You will always be in my heart, and I await the day you come to your senses. Until then, I must satisfy myself with watching you from afar. As always, with all my love, Severus._

Lily felt James’s arms wrap around her firmly as she began to cry, scared and angry, clenching her fist closed around the letter and crumpling it. When would this stop?

**Author's Note:**

> Stalking is a serious issue and can have massive affects on the lives of survivors. Stalking isn't romantic, and can be seriously damaging for those affected by it. The majority of stalkers are current or former intimate partners. Though Lily and Snape never actually dated in canon, they had a very close friendship, hence my decision to use these characters. And the lack of response from the Hogwarts professors is meant to reflect the lack of response from law enforcement officials in many cases.
> 
> Additionally, here are resources for more information about stalking and what to do if you or someone you know is being stalked from [The Stalking Resource Center](https://www.victimsofcrime.org/our-programs/stalking-resource-center/help-for-victims) and [the Stalking Awareness Month website](http://stalkingawarenessmonth.org/resources).


End file.
